


Career Day with Matt and Shiro

by iwannabeknown



Series: Matt and Shiro get banned... [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pidge is a savage who ain't taking none of your shit, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/pseuds/iwannabeknown
Summary: When Katie's dad says he can't come to her career day at school, she is more then disappointedLittle did she know, she was in for a big surprise...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its kind of short  
> It is currently 2:37am  
> Help

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was an ordinary day in Katie’s life, well as normal as her life could get. She went to school like a normal kid, did her homework like a normal kid, slept like a normal kid, she did everything like a normal kid.

Today however now that I come to think of it….It was not a normal day.

 

Today was Career day and Katie was prepared, I mean her dad was a goddamn astronaut, how much cooler could he get… She couldn’t wait to shove it in Steven’s face that her dad, was an astronaut.

* * *

 

 “Heyo daddyo wake up wake up” Katie screamed running into her dads room and jumping on the bed “Dad wake u- Dad?” he wasn’t in bed, that was weird.

 

“Katie what are you doing?” Sam walked into the room eating a bowl of Peas in his Garrison uniform.

 

“Dad! Its Career day!” Katie said jumping up and down, unfazed by her dad eating Peas.

 

“Oh no Katie I’m so sorry I got called into work today” Sam said sadly “I really wish I could come though I promise ill make it up to you.”

 

“Oh.... dad it’s… Its fine don’t worry about it” Katie said sadly “It honestly wasn’t that big of a deal anyway.”

 

“Katie, I really am sorry” Sam sighed “Wait, I might have an idea.” He smiled evilly.

 

“Oh god, this can’t be good.” Katie said with a sigh.

 

“You just head on into school and try and have a good day, okay?”

 

“Yup!” Katie said with a big smile as she walked out of the room “Oh boy today is going to be fun.” She whispered to herself, not having any idea of what was about to happen.

* * *

 

“Alright William thank you for that presentation!” Ms. Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez said clapping her hands together “Now Katie, where is your dad?”

 

Katie sighed “Well you see he couldn’t mak-“

 

“ Yo yo yo wanna learn about space?” Matt Screeched running into the classroom with a cup of coffee, in his space suit, while wearing sunglasses, with All star by smash mouth playing in the background.

 

“Katie is this your father?” Ms. Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez said while standing up from her desk.

 

“GOD no. He’s my-“ Katie said before she was interrupted by another unexpected guest.

 

“MATTHEW I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T PUT DOWN THAT COFFEE-“

 

"I-I okay then I guess welcome Katie's...Parents?" Ms. Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez said putting her face in her hands as she sat down, slightly worried about what was going to happen.

 

“I can’t be tamed Shiro- ANYWAY DO YOU LIKE SPACE!?!?” Matt walked over to Connor’s desk and slammed his hands down, spilling coffee everywhere. “OF COURSE YOU DO, SHIRO GIVE HIM A PEN!”

 

“I’m so sorry” Shiro handed the kid a pen “He is a little hyper today.”

 

“OH BOY I FUCKING LOVE SPACE WHAT ABOUT YOU SHIRO! DO YOU LIKE SPACE??!!/1?!!?” Katie slid down in her seat from embarrassment, she has seen what happens when Matt has caffeine before...let's just say that Matt is no longer allowed back at Space world.

 

“Mr. Holt please watch your language!” Ms. Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez said “This is your first warning, don’t make me warn you again.”

 

“FUCKING DO IT! GIVE ME ANOTHER WARNING! I DARE YOU!”

 

“MATTHEW!” Shiro called again.

 

“DON’T MATTHEW ME, TAKASHI!” Matt chugged the rest of the coffee before throwing the cup at him “Anyway! Does anyone know what the biggest planet in the solar system is?”

 

Katie slowly raised her hand.

 

“PIDGE, PUT YOUR FUCKING HAND DOWN!!”

 

Katie put her hand down.

 

Lilly raised her hand “Pluto?”

 

“NO WHO THE FUCK RAISED YOU IT’S NOT PLUTO WHAT THE FUCK WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT HONESTLY, THE FUCK!"

 

“Matthew Holt I swear if another word comes out of your god damn mouth!"

 

Matt looked Shiro dead in the eyes “FUCK. ME. SHIRO.”

 

Katie stood up “MATTY I SWEAR TO ALIENS I WILL TELL MOM!”

 

“TELL MOM! GO AHEAD! I DARE YOU!” Matt threw a pen at her “I CANT BE STOPPED! SHE DOESNT SCARE ME!"

 

Ms. Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez pulled her walkie-talkie up to her mouth “Mr. Sanchez, I need you to come to my classroom immediately!”

 

Shiro sighed “I’m so sorry.”

 

“SHIRO GIVE ME THE FUCKING BAG!” Shiro handed Matt the bag with a sigh.

 

Matt pulled out Jupiter. “TEACH YOUR KIDS MORE ABOUT SPACE! SUSIE! THIS IS THE BIGGEST PLANET!” Matt threw Jupiter at Ms. Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez and Glared at Lilly “NOT. FUCKING. PLUTO!”

 

Lilly shrunk down in her seat, horrified by Matt throwing a planet at her teacher.

 

“What is happening in here?” Mr. Sanchez screamed running into the room “You are banned from Skyview Public school!”

 

“YOU CANT BAN MATTHEW HOLT! MATTHEW HOLT CAN’T BE TAMED MULLET MAN!”

 

"Get Out!" Mr. Sanchez screamed pointing at the door.

 

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME PEASENT!”

 

“Matt Honey come on please” Shiro tried to plead.

 

“DON’T MATT HONEY ME TAKASHI!”

 

Shiro, with a straight face, picked up Matt, threw him over his shoulder, and walked out of the room. “KATIE WE’RE HAVING PEAS TONIGHT I HOPE YOURE FUCKING EXCITED.”

 

"I fucking hate Peas." Katie mumbled under her breath.

 

"KATIE!"

 

* * *

 

 

“And that’s the story of how I got me and Shiro banned from a public school!” Matt said with a laugh, smiling up at Shiro.

 

All of the Paladins laughed.

 

Keith stood up from Lance’s lap while clapping and laughing “Boy oh boy was that ever eventful.”

 

Pidge just sighed and slid off the couch onto the floor, she was just so done with everything.

 

The Paladins were amused, however the Alteans were not "Is this what you guys call a 'fun time'?" Allura said in confusion

 

"oh you haven't even heard the best one yet.” Matt said excitedly bouncing where he was sitting beside Shiro "There was this one time when Katie punched this kid in the nose because he stole her box of crayons.”

 

Pidge sat up "He Fucking deserved it"

“Okay so, it was 4th grade..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that  
> I dont even know what this is  
> This came out of a 3am idea with my girlfriend  
> Edit: I am in the process of writing another one but if you have any ideas she send them my way  
> http://i.imgur.com/nluryV2h.jpg


End file.
